Quicksilver (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Father) (Sister) | xme = all | voice = Richard Ian Cox | other = X-Men }} :Quicksilver is from the Non MAU series . Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, is a . As the son of he has joined and lead the team as part of the . His sister is . Biography Pietro was the son of Magneto and the brother of Wanda. At an early age, he watched in tears as she was taken to a facility, due to her rampant powers. While in New York, he developed a friendship with Evan Daniels temporarily before Pietro started to steal things from him and blame Evan for his own crimes. This came to an end when Pietro was caught for destroying several lockers at school. He was placed behind bars, before escaping with Magneto. Quicksilver's father Magneto recruited him into the Brotherhood in order to keep an eye on , the team's leader. Although he remained a member of the Brotherhood even after Mystique openly turned against Magneto, after the events on , Pietro remained loyal to his father and continued to receive direct instructions. When Lance joined the X-Men, Pietro and the rest of his Brotherhood confronted him about it. Pietro asked him if he was becoming an X-Man before Lance walked away from him. When Magneto revealed the existence of mutants to the world, Pietro finally showed his true colors by allying with his father. Pietro's vengeful sister Wanda escaped the mental asylum where she had been kept since childhood. When Mystique returned and brought Wanda with her, Pietro and the boys ran away from Wanda after she saw Pietro and quickly chose to attack him and the others. Pietro's sister hated their father for abandoning her as a child in a mental asylum, and attempted to kill Magneto by crushing him underneath a . Pietro rescued him at the last second so he appeared to die. After this Pietro disappeared, presumably joining the Acolytes, until Wanda used some help from to track him down in a diner. Wanda sought to use Pietro as bait to draw out Magneto, and handed him over to the police. Magneto did not appear himself, but instead sent to take control of the remaining members of the Brotherhood, in Mystique's absence, and instruct them to rescue Pietro. They succeeded with some help from the members and . Pietro was subsequently put in charge of the Brotherhood on Magneto's orders. He took advantage of the new authority by bossing around his former teammates. After Wanda was brainwashed by into believing that Magneto had been a loving father, thus removing most of her rage, Pietro willingly accepted her onto the team. He even convinced Toad not to inform her about her past, with the reasoning of Toad having a higher chance of getting together with her. Later, Pietro joined the other members of the Brotherhood and the X-Men in facing off against Magneto, who had been transformed into one of the of . When Apocalypse was defeated and Magneto freed, Pietro and Wanda helped their father away from the scene. When read Apocalypse's mind, he saw that Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood had joined . Powers and Abilities Pietro has the ability to move at incredibly fast speeds. Personality Sarcastic, bossy, impatient, and holds a grudge against Evan Daniels. Relationships Wanda (scarlet witch) is his sister and Magneto is his father. Background Quicksilver was voiced by Richard Ian Cox. In the Comics Pietro has often portrayed as more of a hero than villain. He has joined hero teams such as the X-Men, X-Factor, and even the Avengers. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Pietro Maximoff (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Pietro Maximoff (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Acolytes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution)